1773 (ToTP)
1773 (MDCCLXXIII) was the 1773rd year of the Common Era (CE), the 773rd year of the 2nd millennium, the 73rd year of the 18th century, and the 4th year of the 1770s decade. 1773 was the fourth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1773 occurred on April 22nd, 2016, and was the fourth year of the Project. 1773 comes after 1772 and is followed by 1774. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown * Queen Joanna III of the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden approves the charter of the Far East Company, to manage trade with the Far East and the debts of the state."Her Majesty, Queen Joanna III, has, as of the dawn of this the Lord's Year 1773, here for approved, and decreed royal assent thereto, the charter of the Far East Company, and given sole right and duty thereto said Company all trade with the Far East and the profits there from, except for no less than one quarter of said profits to go directly to the Crown, and the consolidation and reducing of all debts of the State." 4/22/2016 2:14:11 AM by Texar * The Council of Records of the Islandian Merchant Confederation releases its report for the events within Islandia for the year 1772. "Report of the Council of Records, 1772. https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=187879804" 4/22/2016 3:03:44 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * Chieftess Nataera of the United Tribes of Quxan gives birth to a daughter, Victerla, who becomes heir apparent to the throne; Quxan also begins to capture various wildlife during this time with plans to attempt to use them during war time."The United Tribe Chieftess, Nataera, has a baby girl, named Victerla, who is the Heir to the throne. The tribes capture Panthers to release during war. They continue to domesticate Elephants and Deer, as well as foxes. Nataera(Chieftess) also wants to find a way to use Porcupine, so they begin research on their species. (More to Come)" 4/22/2016 4:51:16 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin * The United Tribes of Quxan accepts the consulate request of the Islandian Merchant Confederation, conditional on the disarmament of said consulate and its staff, and requests assistance from Islandia in advancing its boat crafting."The Chieftess hesitantly allows the IMC to make an Embass, but asks to leave all high-technological(which to them would be guns, ect.) stuff out of the city, and they will be given the highest approved weapons and other things once reaching the city. They also complete new boats, and suggest perhaps the IMC would teach them in the ways of boat crafting." 4/22/2016 4:58:14 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin * In the Principality of Atriarus, new harbors are commissioned in the capital city of Atriarus."New harbors are commissioned to be built around Atriarus to promote commerce and trade." 4/22/2016 5:35:52 PM by expertraider * In the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden, the Far East Company. from its new offices in the city of Varacus, successfully holds the first national lottery."The Far East Company, with Her Majesty's blessing and assent, does here-by, from its newly formed offices in the coastal Ceralden city of Varacus, declare the first national lottery, with tickets to sell for 100 Pesos and prizes to range from a minimum of 10 pesos to a maximum of 250,000 pesos. Ticket sellers throughout the major cities call upon patriots and those seeking fortune, and many soon answer that call." 4/22/2016 6:56:58 PM by Texar * With approval of Queen Joanna III of the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden, the Far East Company purchases the abandoned Prince Cecilo Fort, and the island it lays on, from the Crown for 5,360 Pesos."The last foothold of His Majesty's Outer Territories, the gateway for God's work in the Far East, and the last to be abandoned with the loss of New Yoledo, Prince Cecilo Fort, so named for the tragically departed of the age of 14 brother of Holy King Vincent VI, has been laid abandoned since the Lord's Year 1758, terra nullius, de facto, forgotten and ignored. Delivered to the Court of Holy Queen Joanna III, formal request from Far East Company for Her Majesty's grant of land and deed thereto of, purposes of development and trade security, compensation to Crown of 5,360 Pesos... it is so ordained." 4/22/2016 10:58:12 PM by Texar References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project